My Nightmare Darling
by thedogzoo
Summary: "Will you stay with me?" "Of course I will, my Nightmare Darling.." Currently a one shot, but will hopefully turn into a full fledged chapter story. Rated T due to paranoia.


Pitch Black. What do you think when you hear that name? What do you imagine, envision?

You may think of someone with a heart of gold and would never hurt anyone. You may imagine him to be your prince in shining armor, Prince Charming. Despite the creepy name, you may believe that names don't always portray a person and their morals.

If you think this, then I'm sorry to say, you are very, horrifically wrong.

Unfortunately, the creepy name matches Pitch Black's personality and who he is perfectly. His piercing yellow eyes resemble an eclipse, and dear god, when you see them in the middle of the night, don't expect to be comforted. His laugh, his very voice, a thick British accent always dripping with deceit, will send chills down your spine. His jet black hair is slicked back and spikes at the back, his skin is an ashy grey, and his shadowy black robe makes it so easy to blend in with his creation. His teeth are pointed. Everything about Pitch Black is horrifying. He's the most terrifying thing that ever existed in this world. He's the monster under your bed, he's the thing in your closet. The person in the corner of your room in the most darkest of shadows. Pitch Black is your nightmares. He's the Boogeyman. And he is certainly no Prince Charming.

Inside his mind, it is a very dark, dark, terrifying and eerie place. He wants the whole world to be filled with fear as it was in the Dark Ages. The Dark Ages was his happy time where he had so much power. He was believed in and feared. Then he was cast out as just a bad dream, and that's all he ever was. A bad dream. Its personification. He's been planning for hundreds, thousands of years to regain that belief, and his plans are just horrible. He has no empathy at all and will do everything to get what he wants.

Now that I've explained Pitch Black to you, what do you think of him now?

But.. What if one rainy night changed everything?

~

Pitch Black's lips curled into a snarl as a deep rumble came from his throat, a growl. He's had enough of waiting. Enough of being deprived of what he deserves. His already clenched fists tightened, then released as he turned around, back facing the globe that he's been staring at every day for centuries.

"I'm _done_ ," Pitch spat coldly, his steps silent in the cold and dark place he called a lair. At his words, his nightmares' ears perked up and they lifted their heads to look at Pitch curiously. His fearlings stopped in their tracks and looked at their angered Master. "I'm _done_ waiting. I'm _done_."

His nightmares neighed and kicked at the air in anticipation. They have been stuck waiting as well, and now that they were finally going to be let out and do what they were created for, they couldn't wait.

His fearlings grinned evilly as their eyes followed Pitch. Finally. They would be let out and they could scare everyone who they met, and potentially turn some children into fearlings too. To gain more power and roam freely as they pleased.

Pitch's shadow minions followed him as he exited his lair and into the dark night. Once Pitch set foot outside, he looked up at the enemy he's known forever and hated. The moon. Its pale white light shown down at the ground, almost in a displeased way. Pitch snarled at the sight and continued on into the almost lightless town.

Dark rain clouds started moving in, covering up the planet in the sky (which pleased the King of Nightmares). He hated the very sight of it. Soon, nothing in the sky was to be seen. Not a single star or ray of moonlight. Just pitch black darkness. Rain slowly fell, drop by drop, hitting the ground with a soft pitter patter.

Pitch wasn't fond of the rain. He wasn't really fond with anything. He glanced up at the sky and glared, using the black nightmare sand he controlled to make an umbrella. His rage continued on. He was going to make himself known. Believed in. _Feared_.

The nightmares and fearlings behind him kept on following him, waiting for orders once they reached town.

Pitch looked at his helpers with a smirk and nodded once. They nodded once back and disappeared in a flash, a ghost of neighs being left in the air. Pitch turned back around and continued walking, just giving a flick of his wrist and garbage cans would be knocked over, and complete chaos would happen, causing a racket.

The Boogeyman stared out in front of him, moving into the shadows and blending in perfectly. Soon he came across alley ways and just stood in the shadows, the umbrella disappearing. He heard screams of terror echo and he smirked, his yellow eyes glowing through the inky blackness.

The smirk faltered a bit when he heard actual crying. Pitch looked around the area he was in to find whoever was crying. He soon came across a different alley way, finding a shadow sitting on the ground, crying and trembling. Why was one of his most fearless fearling _crying_? As he got closer to the shadow, he soon realized it wasn't a fearling.

It was a human girl.

Pitch wouldn't ever admit he gasped when he saw her. He scanned the area for her parents, but the place was vacant. He wouldn't ever admit that he felt guilty either.

Now, Pitch Black didn't talk to children face to face. He haunted their rooms and whispered, talked to them through nightmares, but never face to face. He barely talked to anyone for that matter. He was like an anti-social Tasmanian Devil crammed inside a giant burrow. So you can imagine him wide-eyed and flustered as his heart raced if you wanted. But really, he just stared in frustration, and looked like he wanted to strangle someone.

After a few minutes (which seemed like hours), the little girl's crying quieted down a little bit into half-hiccups, half-sobs. She slowly looked up, freezing as the pouring rain continued on. Some strands of her hair stuck to her tear-stained cheeks and her eyes were blood shot and puffy. She looked banged up, like she was fallen the whole way to the deserted place. Some cuts and bruises here and there, clothes dirty and tattered.

It was too dark to see anything. No street lights were around, so there was barely any light. But Pitch's eclipse, cat like yellow eyes glowed in the dark and he could see perfectly in the night, alerting the little girl of the unwanted visitor. She gasped, her eyes going wide in fear (in which Pitch sensed), and she started backing up until her back hit the wall behind her.

Pitch neared the little girl slowly, passing by a street light, which exposed his image. He saw the little girl cower back, whimpering. "D-Don't worry.." he said quietly, his British accent thick at the lowness. His attempt at comforting her sucked, bluntly to say, and didn't do anything but make her more terrified at the fact that this thing actually speaks. "I'm not going to hurt you.."

The little girl stayed where she was, tense and scared. Her skin was as cold as ice and everything hurt as the bitter breeze stabbed at her body. She kept her eyes on the tall man, getting more tense as he neared her. He then got too close for her liking, though they were more than several feet away, and she started scooting to the side to get away from him.

Pitch ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. This girl obviously wasn't gonna let him help her - and that was one thing he'd never think he'd ever be thinking. Helping someone.

He racked his brain for solutions as the little girl stayed in her place since he wasn't moving. Trying to persuade her into coming with him was obviously a stupid idea. He could kidnap her? He could only shudder of thinking of the scream that the girl was capable of. It would break glass windows within a fifty mile radius. Then an actual possible idea popped into his head.

Back in the Golden Age when he had full reign over all the galaxies, his fearlings were strong enough to go around and _turn_ children into fearlings. Maybe Pitch could do the same, just a little differently. What he needed to do right now was to calm her down.

Pitch sent a fearling of his towards the little girl. She gasped, her eyes going wide, and started backing up again. The black humanoid went as fast as lightening and crashed into her, sending her onto her back side. Her eyes glowed a yellow for a second, but returned to their normal color and she stopped where she was.

He took this chance and gave her a slight, pleading smile through the rain. He got closer to her. "What's your name, Darling?"

The little girl's breathing shook, from crying, and from shivering. "R-Raven.." she stuttered out in a cute child-like voice. Pitch had to keep from aweing.

Pitch nodded. "Good, that's a start.." Honestly, he had absolutely _no_ idea what to say or do. More and more droplets of water fell from the sky, making everything else drowned out. He rose his voice to almost a yell so his voice was audible over the deafening noise. "W-Why are you out h-here in the rain?" His teeth chattered and he shook as he wrapped his arms around himself. His arms were obvious, but almost, just almost blended into his robe completely to another person's eye view.

Raven hiccupped, her voice shaking along with his. "Momma and Papa.." she whimpered. Her big brown eyes became glossy with tears, her black hair matted down.

Pitch walked closer to he was right in front of her, then got down on one knee to her height. "Momma and Papa?" he asked.

"L-Left me.."

Pitch couldn't say he wasn't surprised. Who left their child out on the streets in the pouring rain? What point was there to it? It was cruel! Now, he wasn't the most kindest person out there, but he most certainly wouldn't do that. "W-Where are they?"

"I-I d-don't k-know!" Raven cried, bursting into tears.

Unfortunately, Pitch didn't know how to comfort a child either. He gave children nightmares. Yet he doesn't know anything about children. How ironic is that?

"Calm down, Darling," Pitch murmured, holding out his hands. He wasn't gonna touch her if she didn't want to be, but the least he could do was comfort her the best he could. Raven looked up at him, her big brown eyes full of tears that ran down her cheeks and mixed in with the rain. His image was blurry to her, only the lights making his shadow standing out.

Suddenly.. the little girl ran into his arms. Pitch's eyes widened. " _What_?" he whispered, gasping softly. He had many thoughts running through his mind. Why did Raven do that? Hadn't her parents taught her about strangers? Wait.. He was the King of Nightmares and darkness! No child should be running to him. But the thought of it, the feeling of her little arms half around him, seemed to warm his cold, dead, and corrupted heart.

Soon, all that filled the Boogeyman's ears was just the pouring down, freezing rain and Raven's soft, shaky breathing. A small smile managed to spread across his grey lips.

"Come on, Darling," Pitch murmured. "Lets go home."


End file.
